DBSK family
by SuzukiDollChan
Summary: To say that their family was normal was a complete understatement. They were the weirdest, yet troublesome family anybody could ever meet. the three Junsu, Yoochun and Changmin are bad especially Changmin , YunJae is tired, but the chaos...has just began... Warning: SPANKING, some violence, rape, smex, boyxboy YAOI
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey guys its Suzuki kasami! Or Suzuki doll, either one, eh its fine. Now to set you off with a little bit of a warning before the warnings (LOL) its not my first time writing yunjae, but I don't write about it often because I am barely a fan of that pairing, my favorite pairing is HoMin, or JaeMin, BUUUUUT because it's a family thing, I love it when YunJae is the parents, so YunJae will prevail, there might be minsu, and yoomin, and slight jaemin (not a whole lot though). And now for the warnings

**Warnings: this story IS going to contain-** boyxboy, smex, lots of spanking, troubled young adults, rape, and most importantly FAMILY LOVE :O

**DEFFINATELY a disclaimer: **I do not own TVXQ nor JYJ if I did I'd make them my sex slaves with bunny ears on top of their heads and no clothing on whatsoever!

**Chapter 1**

To say that their family was normal was a complete understatement. They were the weirdest, yet troublesome family anybody could ever meet. They weren't real family but they loved each other like one, as both Yunho and Jaejoong was changmin's best friend they helped escape from an abusive home, Junsu was naturally Jaejoong's best friend, and Yoochun was Yunho's best friend, they settled down in a house, it was big enough to fit them, a two story house filled with 4 main bedrooms and 2 guest rooms at the bottom.

After living in the house a while, Yunho and Jaejoong became couples and also (somewhat) became the parents of the house. Junsu, Changmin, and Yoochun were the most troubled people in the family. They would get into so much trouble that their neighbors had to warn their other neighbors about them. Yunho and Jaejoong never expected them to be like this. Junsu was 19, Yoochun was 21, and Changmin was 16, they thought they knew better than that, well may be not the maknae, he is still very young. Even though the three weren't really their children, they treated them like their own. But good lord, did they need some family help. It was only the beginning of the chaos…

**~ Y~_**

Yunho grabbed Jaejoong by the hips and lifted him up on the counter, he kissed his lips softly before smiling brightly at him, "Jae boo, the three Maknaes are outside, let's have some fun in the meanwhile." He kissed Jaejoong's neck and Jaejoong moaned, "But Yunho, we can't do it in the kitchen, they might see us." Yunho nodded and lifted Jaejoong up and carried him to their bedroom, making sure they closed the door.

"YO! PASS THE BALL DUCKBUTT!"

Junsu dribbled the ball and kicked it toward Yoochun, the ball was about to slam into his face until he dodged it by ducking, the ball went passed him and straight into the house where they heard a loud crash. Changmin got up from the porch to see what happened. He looked at Junsu who looked absolutely frightened. All three of them went into the house, and when Yoochun spotted the ball by pointing they all got scared. Jaejoong's favorite glass vase that he got from Paris which was $900 sat there, completely broken, shattered, and scattered all over the ground. Yoochun looked at Junsu, "you are in so much trouble!" Changmin put a hand to his mouth silencing them. "Maybe we can cover it up. Neither Jaejoong nor Yunho has paid attention to it anyway." Yoochun and Junsu suddenly smiled, it was very smart of changmin, but then again he is an all A student in class.

They started to clean up the mess, as they picked it up Changmin cut his finger. He instantly put it into his mouth, "itai…that hurt." Yoochun looked at it and shrugged, "it's not that big of a cut, go put a band aid on it." The 16 year old nodded and skipped away. After Junsu and Yoochun finished picking up the pieces Yoochun said, "go put it somewhere that they can't find it!"

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT NOISE!"

"Shit…hurry, go!"

Yoochun ran to the couch and sat on it as if nothing happened, he watched as Yunho came down the stairs and looked at him, "Yoochun what was that noise?" Yoochun shrugged, "man, I heard it, but I am just guessing it was the neighbor and her glass." Yunho raised an eyebrow, but Yoochun pulled it off with a shrug. What was so good about the situation was that the neighbor, the old lady, was really a stained glass collector.

"Alright Yoochun its gone…"

Junsu froze as he saw Yunho standing there, "what's gone Junsu?" Junsu gulped, "I um…there was a spider…" Yoochun bit his lip hoping Yunho would take it. He knew Yoochun was really afraid of spiders so it might work.

"Oh, okay, Jaejoong should be down in a minute to cook, he is…well…sore right now."

Yunho chuckled to himself, Yoochun raised an eyebrow, "hm, you should stop laying it to him you know." Yunho shrugged, "what can I say?" Changmin showed up a few seconds after the short conversation and lay next to Yunho, resting his head in his lap. Yunho stroked his hair, "hey Min, what's with the long face?" Changmin sighed, "Nothing, I am just bored." Yunho shrugged, "well you got school after tomorrow, may be homework will give you something to do." Changmin scoffed. He always hated homework, he never liked it one bit—

"WHERE IS $900 GLASS VASE?!"

Changmin suddenly bit his lip and looked up at Junsu who looked just as frightened as he did. Yoochun tried to remain neutral but you could still see slight fear in his eyes. Jaejoong stood there crossing his arms waiting for an answer. When nobody did Jaejoong smiled, that kind of smile when you know he is either on to you, or he knows your secret, "alright then, who was playing soccer? Because you guys know there is no soccer aloud in the house." Junsu and Yoochun cursed in their minds. "Well? ANSWER ME!" they flinched, "boys this isn't a game, and if you don't tell me who did what, all of your asses will be at risk. So on the counts of three, you better tell me who is responsible for my vase going missing."

"1…."

They looked at each other in worry and fear.

"2…"

They didn't know what to do; confess, get their asses beat, or not confess and GET THEIR ASSES BEAT

"Alright, you guys, thre—

"WAITWAITWAIT! I DID IT!"

Everyone looked at Junsu; Junsu looked at Jaejoong's face who was confused. "what DID you do?" Junsu fiddled with his fingers and hesitated before answering, "it was my fault, I was playing soccer and hit it too hard, Yoochun ducked and the ball ran into your glass vase, we all tried to pick up the glasses and I threw it in the back yard." Jaejoong's fast was priceless, "is that how Changmin got a band aid, by helping you clean up the mess? Why didn't you guys come to me?" he sounded hurt, yet still angry. Yunho stood up from the couch, "and not only that, but you lied to Me." the three musketeers where silent.

"Hm…okay, I know what I'll do with you. Changmin in the corner, Yoochun in your room, and you…"

He pointed at Junsu dangerously with a low voice.

"You come with me…."

**A/N: how was that? Good? Bad? Please review. NO FLAMES OR MEAAAAN STRUCTIVE CRITISISM. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"wait aren't you just going to yell at me like always? W-what are y-you going to do?" Junsu whined. Jaejoong sighed. He had never hit his "kids" before, but was…_this_…considered hitting them? He sighed again. "we are going to do things differently around this house, I have covered your ass too many times, and I'm sorry junsu but I am going to have to do this." Junsu backed away from Jaejoong as Jaejoong grabbed his arm, "w-wait! What are you going to do?" with one swift move Jaejoong pulled Junsu's pants and underwear, just past the butt. Jaejoong hiked up Junsu's arm and started swatting away immediately.

_**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**_

"W-WAAAH! IT HURTS STOOOPP ITT!"

"its supposed to it's a spanking…"

_**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**_

_**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**_

Junsu was now doing the get-away-dance, trying to cover his butt with his hands which where swatted away. Junsu couldn't believe that Jaejoong was spanking him! And not only that but it hurt like hell.

"P-PLEASE ST-STOP ILL BE GOOD, ILL BE GOOD!"

_**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**_

_**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**_

Junsu was now crying and screaming as the spanking went on for almost 3 minutes, sounds not a lot doesn't it? well Jaejoong was really laying it to him and it did hurt. Jaejoong suddenly stopped and hauled Junsu up who was crying, "junsu, I am sorry I had to spank you but you lied! I don't like liars, and this time I will not let it go! You should have told me you broke the vase instead of covering it up." Jaejoong looked at Junsu's crying eyes and scooped him up.

After about 10 minutes of crying Junsu calmed down, cried himself to sleep. Jaejoong lay him on the couch face down. He was so in his own world he didn't even notice that Changmin was still in the corner and Yunho was watching everything. Jaejoong huffed a sighed, "Changmin come here." Changmin slowly turned around, "a-are you go-going to spank me?" Jaejoong shook his head, "no…" Changmin with his head down came over to Jaejoong who stood up to look at the smaller boy. He raised his chin up, "you and Yoochun tried to help Junsu with his lie, but this was kind of not you guys fault, junsu has been making a full out of himself this whole week, I just didn't know what to do with him, and the incident just added to my frustration. But changmin you're a good kid, don't you ever…EVER lie to your umma, or I swear to god, I will have you over my knee in seconds, understand?" Changmin nodded. He slowly turned and ran up stairs.

After putting the sleeping Junsu up stairs Jaejoong made his way gloomly to the couch. Yunho stood beside the couch looking at him. "Boo Jae, are you okay?" Jaejoong shook his head, "I don't know how real parents do this stuff, its hurting my heart to hear junsu cry like that, but then again, it was kind of a stress reliever." Yunho smirked and sat next to the saddened Jaejoong. "well we basically are their parents…sort of. But if they need a lesson learned, they will have to face consequences, we cant let them get away with everything. Like this week, Junsu got drunk and drove our car, he nearly blew up the whole house cause he was playing with the stove, and he broke your $900 glass vase, it may not have been on purpose but he knew better than to lie about it." Jaejoong shrugged, "I guess your right. I still feel bad though, this time, you are doing the spanking while I do the lecturing." Yunho laughed and kissed Jaejoongs temple. "lets just hope we don't need to do that again."

"…**.**and that kids, is how the equilibrium works! Classs dismiss, have a good day!"

Changmin followed his friend taemin out of the school. Chatting a storm until he saw someone who looked familiar. He looked across the yard of the school and poked Taemin, "is that the gang?" Taemin nodded, "yeah, people get all types of stuff from there, don't go near them, they will do anything to you if they could, they would rape you and fuck you senseless." Changmin shuttered, "oh gosh…that's terrible." He suddenly looked away when he spotted one of them looking his way.

"this house rule stuff Jaejoong made up was so stupid." Taemin looked at changmin, "house rules?" Changmin nodded, "yesterday for the first time, Jaejoong spanked Junsu, he then made up rules, if we do something bad, we get a warning, then after the third strike, we h=get a spanking, and depending on what we did, its either by hand, belt_._" Taemin frowned, "well jonghyun never does that too me, neither does Key, and Key is…" Changmin laughed at his friends paused face. "but jae said he hopes to never use the belt, its not like I am going to be _that _bad anyway." Taemin laughed, "I hope not, will YunJae let you come to the party next week?" Changmin shrugged, "if there's alcohol, probably not haha." Taemin pouted, "but we are 16! I mean…its close to 21 right? I was never good at math…" Changmin shook his head, "well I will try to come to the party whether Jaejoong or Yunho likes it or not! I like partying!" Taemin smiled, "that's great hyung! You should sneak out…" Changmin bit his lip, he had never snuck out or did anything bad in his life, may be, he needs a change.

**Sorry if it is too short, hope you liked it though, I tried my best with the spanking scene…review please!**

**Junsu: how dare you let HIMMMM spank me!**

**Jaejoong: hey, I'm not the one writing the story!**

**Junsu: YEAH! *throws rock at suzuki's head***

**SuzukiKasami: WAAAAH! MEANIE! CHANGMINIE!**

**Changmin: let me throw a rock too! This is for obsessing about me you BITCH! *throws a bigger rock***

**Yunho: that's my dongbangbabies!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Changmin I want you to do something for me!" Changmin sighed, "but Junsu...I just got home from school." He pouted, "please!" Changmin sighed and put down his bags. "Okay what is it?" Junsu held up scissors. "Here hold this." He then positioned changmin in front of the drapes on the window. "I'll be right back." He ran up the stairs really fast. Changmin sighed holding the scissors in his hand. He then looked next to him and gasped. The drapes were ripped. Changmin gasped again and stood up, "JUNSUTHETHETHETHE!-DRAPES!" He heard nothing. He suddenly sprinted toward the stairs. Before he reached the stairs, his phone buzzed. Picking it up but still traveling up stairs to each and every room he saw no sign of Junsu. He checked his phone to see a text message.

"accidentally cut up the drapes! Sorry changmin, I left out the window just in case your would kill me if he knew! Please don't tell!

love ya!

annyeongcoach

changmin freaked, all he wanted to do was come home and study. Junsu has a strange way off destroying things. Ways that are almost knew this isn't the first time that Junsu has left him to explain to YunJae. Now that they have changed their rules in the house, changmin was scared of what they might say Or do to him changmin took a deep breath. He walked down stairs and towards the ripped drapes. He was about to cut it completely off given the reason being because thats the only way to get it off.

Before he brought the scissors to the drapes Jaejoong walked in the door. "Guys I'm home!" He turned and his smile turned into a frown. "CHANGMIN AH! The hell are you doing!?" He yelled. He went and pushed Changmin away looking at the rip full curtain. Changmin was so scared that his eyes started to tear up. "Jaejoong please I-,"

before he knew it Jaejoong went to the ground on one knee, pulling Changmins pants and underwear dine in one swift and bending him over the knee receiving harsh loud echoing slaps on the bottom. Changmin could only do one thing on his grist spanking ever...scream.

Changmin kicked his legs and screamed as his butt was turning red with fury fast! "AAAAAHHHH! JAE-JAE-UMMMAAAAAAA!" Tears fell down Changmins face lifelessly. He sobbed loud.

_SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!_

_the spanking was continuously, rapid, and fast. "_how dare you *SMACK SMACK SMACK!* do this changmin! I thought I *SMACK SMACK SMACK!* taught you *SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!* better then this! Do you have a grudge against me!? HUH!?" Changmin cried hard,"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

susdenly the door to the house opened again, "JAE! I'm home for smexy sex!" Changmin suddenly had the strength and ran away from Jaejoong and straight into the arms of Yunho. "APPPAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAHHHH!" He cried hard, soaking Yunho's shirt. Yunho raised an eyebrow but immediately held him and lifted ghim up to hold him like a child, placing changmin on his hip. "Yah...shhh...gwenchana...gwenchana...tell hyung what happened." Telling Yunho, Changmin still cried hard. Yunho glanced at Jaejoong who's fave wanted worried. "Changmin it's your first spanking, it's going to hurt okay? You've been such a good boy, tell us who did it?" Explaining it to yunho not once did changmin told Junsus name.

"...Jun...Su..."

Jaejoong face palmed himself and walked away. Yunho turned Changmin around slowly and pulled down his pants, "oohhhh...Jaejoong really lay it to you." Yunho was pulled his pants back up and watched as Changmin sucked his thumb, tears running down his face. He was really taking it hard. Yunho walked to where Jaejoong was standing. "Jae boo what happened? Why did you spank Changmin like that. "It looked like Changmin was trying to cut the drapes, they are shredded and as soon as I saw Changmin with that scissors I immediatly thought it was him.." Yunho sighed, "I haven't seen him like this in over two years '." Yunho pointed out Changmins thumb sucking. Jaejoong rubbed Changmins back causing Changmin to wince. Jaejoong growled, "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON JUNSU I'LL KILL HIM!"

**sorry if it is short, I typed all this on my iPhone. It's hard considering I have to watch my mistakes and stupid spell check**


End file.
